1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a method for performing image processing and a computer readable medium storing a program that causes a computer to execute image processing.
2. Related Art
There is a technique for scanning plural paper documents to generate image data by a scanner equipped with an automatic sheet feeder. There has been proposed a method in which separate electronic documents are created for respective paper documents when scanning the paper documents. In this regard, for example, following two methods are known:
(1) A first method in which a separator sheet that is different from documents is inserted in a separator position of a document (e.g., in the forefront or rearmost position of one set of sheets to be regarded as a single document), and the separator sheet is detected when scanned so as to distinguish each document.
(2) A second method in which such separator sheet is not used for determining the separator position of documents. For example, a size, a layout, a symbol or the like included in an image and different among documents is recognized, or character information (such as information that a character frequently appearing on a cover sheet is included or not) obtained by character recognition technique or the like is used for distinguishing each document.